


Rising sun

by LiftingNeck



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiftingNeck/pseuds/LiftingNeck
Summary: 现实甜向车
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong, yoonjae - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Rising sun

《Rising sun》

太阳紧紧忙忙地跳下了地平线。  
  
今天是金在中回韩国的日子，起飞前他收到了允浩发来的消息，是两个小孩对着亲亲的表情。心照不宣地，金在中探出舌尖舔了舔嘴角，两条纤细的腿颠倒了次交叠的顺序，然后回了对方一个相同的表情。  
  
大概有快一个月没和允浩见面了，偏偏对方的日程是明天去日本工作，聚少离多的他们当然要抓紧今晚的每一分每一秒。按照两个人的惯例，即使允浩不说在中也知道今天晚上的安排，于是他从昨晚就开始准备轻断食，白天只是喝了点水。  
  
由于时间还算是比较晚，落地之后没有太多饭来接机，因此在中并未在机场耽误太长的时间。还有点小幸运的是今晚没有私生追车，于是在中比想象中快地回到了自家的地下停车场。  
  
在故作镇定地送别了经纪人后，金在中快步拉着行李箱闪进了电梯里。他盯着徐徐变幻的数字，每增加一层，他的心跳就垒快一分。他穿着尖头皮鞋的脚尖甚至无意识地折磨着地板，以微小又刁钻的弧度轻蹭着，一下，两下…  
  
电梯戛然而止的失重感霎地唤醒在中的身体，终于到了。他在门前停顿了半秒钟，然后提着一口气准备核对指纹开锁。  
  
“啪——”还没等在中的手指贴合上，门就从里面被打开了，随后在中感到自己被一股不容拒绝的力量拽向一个坚实的怀抱。“还有行李…”金在中的话说到一半就停了，在他看到允浩那浓郁得化不开的眼神时。  
  
“好想你。”郑允浩的目光像是被凝固在金在中眼中一般，在腰肢上的手不由得被诱惑着收紧，带着对方轻轻摇摆着。  
  
沉浸在对方的节奏当中，金在中突然就不慌乱了。“这么爱我，嗯？”金在中微微扬起头，让自己的脸庞更凑近允浩的，半感叹半受用地，用朦胧的气音吐出这句话。  
  
空气间弥漫着的目光交缠就这么静止了一会，打破这一切的是允浩把在中猛地抵在身旁的柜子上，有些急切的吻。允浩的头完全偏到了一侧，鼻尖轻轻陷入在中柔软的脸颊，这是适合深入探索对方的口腔的角度。在中的上下唇瓣被允浩轮流着施了力吮吸，让他有一种过早就开始被蚕食的错觉。  
  
在中自然垂落的右手抓挠了几下柜壁上的精致花纹，又转而伸出指尖，从允浩的胸前垂直地滑向小腹，最后点了点刚才就蹭着他的热源。见允浩配合地给他留出空间，在中抿嘴微笑了一下，又亲昵地蹭了蹭允浩新生的青色胡茬。“你先去洗澡。”  
  
“我已经洗过了。”允浩垮了垮身子，转而牵着他的双手，有点可怜地左右晃晃。  
  
“啊…”在中莫名被取悦了一下，“那我去洗，你把行李拿进来，在楼上等我。”说着，在中奖励给对方一个响亮的吻，轻轻推开允浩，转而去拿浴巾。  
  
在做完必须的清理之后，金在中对着浴室的镜子穿上浴袍，又拿着毛巾把自己的头发擦到半干。他透过朦胧的水汽，盯着镜子里的自己发了会呆，允浩会喜欢吗，微湿成缕的碎发挡在眼前的样子。想了想觉得还是缺了点什么，于是他在柜子里拿了一瓶海洋与甜果的香氛，喷洒在耳后和脖颈，又在手腕上相互揉搓了下。  
  
就这样来到卧室的金在中先注意到床头上嘴对嘴摆放的两只玩偶，这是他们的暗语。玩偶亲吻着表示晚上要做爱，而代表他的那只转过头表示…  
  
现在好像不是想这些的时候，因为允浩正什么也没穿，就这么大喇喇地躺在床上，手中拿了杯酒，就着昏暗的灯光以及似有似无的缓慢音乐，浅酌一口，又上下打量着看看他。  
  
这目光仿佛已经把在中的皮肤灼得剥开，不过倒是和这个即将被点燃的夜晚很是相配。金在中随意地脱了浴袍扔在地上，缓缓走到允浩旁边坐下，寻着允浩的酒杯也含了口酒下去。这个人总是在这时候选足够烈的酒，以能狠狠击打两个人的感官神经。

允浩的身子从后面贴了上来，他一边维持着喂在中酒的动作，一边伏在这人的脖颈处，用舌尖描绘着皮肤下隐藏的条条筋络。可能是有些痒，怀里的人瑟缩着躲了一下。见状，郑允浩转而一口气向自己送进酒杯里的残余，并向在中倾斜着压下身子，渡向对方温热湿软的口腔。  
  
冰凉的酒液一来一回地游走，却因其浓烈点起了一串火。金在中干脆环住允浩的脖子，将他压向自己，伸过头去够允浩的舌根，竭尽所能地挑逗。吞咽液体的声音、唇舌交缠带起的水声，盖过了背景里的低浅吟唱。  
  
郑允浩的手转而摸索着向下，迷恋地轻抚着身下人优美的腰脊线，再用诺大的手掌覆住半只窄腰，色情地捏弄着。在中被他施了魔法般牵引得不禁扭动，但又像是故意贴合着允浩的手，曼妙得很。  
  
郑允浩绕过容易敞在光天化日下的脖颈和锁骨，转而折磨他的前胸。把一颗颗深色吻痕吮在他绽开的蝴蝶纹身上，烙下一个个驻足的精神体。在中眯眼忍着身体各处时而出现的局部钝痛，允浩总是喜欢在看不见的地方在他的身上留下这些痕迹，所以每次做完第二天，他的身子都骇人得不行。  
  
这在他身上遍布的块状痕迹间似乎衍出了一条条无形的细丝，织成网勒进皮肉里，捆着他。让他有一种，即使允浩不在身边，也被名为郑允浩的爱，封印住的错觉。

在中这样想着的时候，允浩双手拖着他的腰，摆出了平躺但两腿曲着分开的姿势，腰下贴心地垫了软枕，这让他所有的私密被一览无余。允浩向他的那里俯下身子，用手富有技巧性地撸动、又捻弄他的性器。许久没被爱人掌控着下身，这快感来得急促又猛烈。金在中几乎是弹跳着弓起身子，从声带后方跑出一声细长的吟叫。  
  
更为刺激的是允浩转而狠咬着他的左腿根部，将那一圈因对方而镌刻的纹身反复拎起，就像提着他脖颈上无形的束缚，令他随着允浩的节奏起起落落，不容一点自由意志。这种吸饱了禁忌的精神快感是性刺激的完美加成，托着金在中在欲空中无方向地盘旋。  
  
不一会在中就狠狠地砸向了床面，他射出的精液溅到了允浩的胸上，浠沥沥地沿着腹部流下来，隐入黑黑蛰伏着的一丛。先出来的在中有些不好意思地起身，去捏允浩沾满他爱液的手，想要凑过去悉数舔掉。  
  
“没事。”允浩压低了嗓子说了一句，在岁月中被烟酒粗粝摩擦的声线此时被全部发挥，随手撸了两把自己的分身，将液体随意地附在上面。“先让你舒服一下。”为了更好地享受漫长忍耐后的极致快感，允浩总是先伺候他舒爽一次，再抻长了时间，变着花样地折磨他。  
  
“那我帮你含。”金在中襟了下秀气的鼻子，乖巧的话里透出羞怯的娇意。说着，他向前起身推着允浩的小腹，示意他退到床下站着。金在中在帮他口的时候喜欢明显的视觉落差，这种他跪着仰望且被满含着的姿势，能让他有机会把允浩想象成无限高大的存在，而自己正无限渺小地依靠着对方。  
  
允浩知道他的这点小心思，于是也照做了。更何况他根本就无法从在中满眼崇拜与痴恋中逃开，这恰巧助长了他的征服欲。经过这么多年，在中取悦他的技巧已经纯熟，灵巧的舌尖绕着他的柱身，又探弄他的顶端。总是被藏起来半掌的手此时正在轻柔地搓捏他胯下的囊袋，似乎正在掂量里面的内容物。  
  
这温柔乡让人上瘾且饕足，但允浩舍不得让在中的玻璃膝盖接触地面太久，尽管他已经铺上了一层细细的绒毛地毯。于是他伸手捏了捏在中的两颊，表示可以了，又将他拥进怀里接了个单纯的轻吻。  
  
“趴上去。”虽然在中事先自己弄了下后面，但对于承受他是远远不够的，这种姿势比较容易帮在中做扩张。  
  
虽然不太喜欢在最亲密接触时使用这样的姿势，但在中知道允浩是考虑到他的体验，于是乖顺地跪趴在床边，把翕张的隐秘交给允浩。“啪。”先是润滑液盖子合上的脆响，然后允浩的指尖绕着冰凉探了进来。  
  
这是让在中最战栗的地方，他本就对允浩的手爱得痴缠，而这只他想视为神物而不可亵玩的手，此时正在他最难以启齿的部分出入。他不知道该如何报答，应该作何反应，因此只是下意识地用内壁缩着去摩擦那只手指突出的骨节，想把它永远留在身体里。  
  
“嘶——”允浩按压扩张的手指突然就被紧紧地吸箍住，这直白的邀请又在他下腹撩拨了几分浮火，燥得他随手向面前白皙柔润的臀瓣不轻不重地抽了一巴掌。“放松，一会有你受的。”  
  
“这么凶。”在中原本施力撑着的腰软了下去，整个人贴在床上，明显是一副不想配合的样子。允浩见状，便加了一根手指在在中体内，轻轻浅浅地挑逗抽插着，又拄着胳膊侧躺下来，带着笑去咬在中的耳朵。“不喜欢吗？”说着，指尖戏耍着掠过在中体内的敏感处。  
  
“嗯...”在中泄出小猫般的一声嘤咛，转过头用他漂亮的眼怒视着对方，作势要去咬允浩的嘴。但这春意流转的眼可没什么威慑力，于是允浩又挤进一根手指欺负他，直直迎上在中的眼睛，一脸你怎么可能闹得过我的架势。  
  
“烦死了，要做就快点做。”在中被允浩磨得没了脾气，长久以来习惯于巨物填满的内里，此时涌上大波的空虚。他迫不及待想要允浩胯下的那根，想要被充实地占有，想要感受他火热的震颤，想要感受被爱。

见对方已经是一副任君采撷的姿态，允浩深吸了一口气，把在中抱进自己怀里，让他一只手环着自己的脖颈。又托着在中的双臀，用自己的性器去寻那微张的小口。“你不要一开始就...嗯啊...”在中的嗔怪说到一半就被狠狠掐断，吞进允浩头部的过程太超过了，即使前戏扩张了好一会，撕裂的酸胀还是一下子涌了上来。  
  
在中半蹲的细腿正高频率地细细发颤，脚趾深陷进柔软的被子，无声地用力抓挠着一切能接触到的平面。“疼...我坐不下去...”埋在允浩肩上的在中忍不住被呛出哭腔，他全身每一块肌肉都绷紧了，呈现出一副防备的态势。  
  
允浩微微施力后倾，将在中的重心移到自己身上一些，边软声哄着，边不容拒绝的又推进一段，像是等待对方缓神般，他开始只是轻轻浅浅地抽插。直到怀里人的僵硬解除，他的后肩感到一阵刺痛，允浩知道这是给他继续的信号，于是又缓缓地、更深刻地用性器探索在中的身体。  
  
两个人越来越更亲密地契合，在中也逐渐沉迷于这快感的浪潮，甚至在吞吐允浩肉刃的时候更加配合地扭着腰，收紧着内穴吸吮，让两人内嵌地严丝合缝。允浩硬硬的耻毛总是能搔刮着在中柔软的肛周，磨褪了一层淡粉，留下淫靡的艳红。  
  
囊袋拍打在臀瓣上的规律声响在两人周围的空气中震荡，但压不住在中飘荡而高亢的阵阵呻吟，和允浩剧烈而急促的低喘。在中双手环捧着允浩的后脑，觉得自己像是献身去安抚暴躁野兽的温柔体，他被撞碎，被侵占，但能做眼前这人的天堂。  
  
允浩在汗水的蒸腾当中湿湿地抬起头，就这么对视着衔起在中的乳尖，随着一记用力的顶撞狠狠一咬。“啊...”在中的身体过电般筛动了下，眼下满载着难耐的泪水，不知是让他停下来还是无声地邀请着。  
  
郑允浩弯了弯嘴角，转而去舔吻在中侧颈的暗红色胎记。“好可爱。”这样真心地夸赞着，允浩压着在中放倒了身子，钳着对方的胯专心地攻占他。金在中雪白的躯体因快感拧成捉摸不定的角度，朦胧的光被眼里的水汽晕开，他望着允浩，不知道为什么就爱得流了泪，无意识地，大串的。  
  
眼看溢满了的爱意随着一个顶撞就要四下飞走，郑允浩俯下身撑在两侧，把这爱恋全部都收拢在自己怀里。他对上在中的目光，用专注而凶狠的注视报以回应，就像是在上面也操弄着他的爱人似的，强烈得不容拒绝。  
  
全世界好像只剩下对方，连时间都被融化成一滩。这份传递情感的直白更加剧了双方的感官体验，在中的肉壁火热而柔软，随着允浩的动作温顺地一张一合。允浩的动作愈发激烈，把蔓延的想念，重逢的欢喜，乍泄的爱恋，都挤缩成一坨千斤铁，狠狠砸嵌入金在中体内，压得他不得动弹。  
  
是在中先败下阵来的，他终是受不住地闭着眼扭头，用撕裂的本音短促地喊着，肺泡里的空气悉数被压缩，又在好一会后猛地灌入。“不行了...”在中修长漂亮的性器随着两人的动作一下一下地颤动，回应他的是允浩收紧了的手。  
  
“再等一下。”郑允浩的眉紧紧地缠成一团，显然是在中高潮前无意识的痉挛给了他最强一击。想要再多留住这种感觉一会，想要看在中泛红的眼角，想要给在中最舒爽的释放。  
  
身下人持续地被推到顶峰，无助地上下沉浮。在中放大了破碎的哭喊，觉得在这一刻被允浩杀死也甘愿。允浩的每一次顶弄都逼疯他一寸，他就像瘾君子一样，在极致的牵扯中还想要更多，更强烈的。  
  
就这么持续了一会，允浩的每一个动作都能引起对方的战栗。直到他发出一声溶进空气的绵长舒叹，被快速套弄的手中的性器终于得以释放，而他也在最后一刻抽出，射在在中的股间。

轻盈与低沉的喘息声交织着爬满整个房间，允浩转而让出自己的胳膊让在中枕着，等着他从灭顶快感的余韵当中回过神来。过了一会，在中失了焦的那双眼又凝在允浩脸上，借着窗外透过的熹微描着允浩的眉眼。  
  
他细长深邃的内双褶皱，喜欢。  
他硬朗分明的下颌线条，喜欢。  
他骨相外逃离的半块肉，喜欢。  
  
喜欢他的所有，喜欢到睁着眼睛就会跑出泪水。  
  
“爱哭鬼。”允浩用手盖上那双明亮的瞳，在中忽扇的睫毛就像蝴蝶振翅落在他手掌，撩动着他的心。  
  
圆滚滚的橙色朝阳不紧不慢地走出了地平线，温柔地把光铺在两人身上。  
  
飞机起飞还有几个小时，时间还很长。


End file.
